I lost my Best Friend
by mw14
Summary: TVD AU - Katherine and Elena are Sisters, Twins, Best Friends. Until one night, when that is forcefully ripped away. Elena must learn to cope without her other half, and learn to survive with the emptiness that was left when Katherine died. This is a story about family, sisterhood and grief. Love really does conquer all.


[The person you tried to reach cannot come to the phone right now please leave a message after the beep]

I know it's been a while, a long while in fact! We would have been 18 this upcoming week, but the celebration of just doesn't appeal to me anymore. It's like a have this overwhelming guilt, this guilt of knowing that I have this possibility to experience the milestone of adulthood, and you don't. It's funny because I remember us planning this, a night out with our friends, a dinner then maybe a club. Even though we weren't much of party animals, we would have least injured it, for our friend's sakes. Talking of friends, they're coping. They stayed sad, well until the last bunch of flowers died. Then they moved on, like nothing happened. I guess I shouldn't blame them. It has been 2 months. Stefan still, visits your grave though. I don't think he's letting you go yet, well not entirely anyway. I mean I can relate, this pain is so hard to let go of. The torture of it is constant- it's paralyzing. My mind and my body just won't to let you go… Even though I know I should.

"[The resident you tried to reach cannot come to the phone right now please leave a message after the beep]

So, I know I told myself that I would let you go. Get on with my life and all that rubbish that I keep constantly telling myself, but truthfully each day it getting worse. Everyday I wake up with the notion that your in the bed opposite me, just like when we were kids, but the reality of it, is that, that empty space is gradually becoming more of a nightmare to see. I know I always wanted my own room but not like this. We all decided getting your bed out would help the healing process, but I think it just made it worse. They say grief has five stages - denial, anger, depression, bargaining, and acceptance. I think I'm still stuck of the depression part. It's not that I don't want to accept that your gone, it's just the notion that if I do than I've finally got to move on, and I don't know if I'm ready for that. I mean, we've been together since our very first breath; it would have been right to be together when we take our last.

They say that you die twice, once when you take your last breath, and the other when someone says your name for the last time. I don't want you to think that I'm going to forget you; your name is something that is always going to be in my heart, even if it doesn't move past my lips. I want you to know that!

"[The resident you tried to reach cannot come to the phone right now please leave a message after the beep]

It's me again. I really wished you had left your own voice recording. Just to hear the familiarity of it would have been something to hold on to. I keep asking myself, why I keep doing this? It's not like your going to pick up, butI think every time it rings, I really wish you were the one on the other end of the line, greeting me with a 'hello' or a 'what do you want?' I think either would be nice right now.

"[The resident you tried to reach cannot come to the phone right now please leave a message after the beep]

I was thinking yesterday. A dangerous business I know. About the moment I knew. The moment when the whole world collapsed under me, and the company that I once had, had gone, and in its place, a lonely scared girl, who now would have to face this world alone without her other half. It's funny, because they say twins feel the pain of the other, except I didn't feel anything physically excruciating. Maybe twins made up that lie to show the other children the true and unique bond of them. I might not have had anything physically painful though, but mentally everything inside me was screaming. I knew that phone call was going to come. Something inside made my stomach drop. The sheer feel of it made my mind go into overdrive, and I knew the worst had happened. I guess there was no escaping that. These past couples of months I have been thinking that the people we love become like pieces of us, and that can't be truer than it is right now. Not only did I lose my sister, my companion, my twin, I also lost my best friend.

[The number you are trying to reach is has not been recognised, please try again later]


End file.
